dady goerge x kitten dario-kun
by onionfucker
Summary: dont feed ur ded dog things jojo is a weeb he succs sasgay uchha jojo is the worst son fuck you dad
1. Chapter 1

Daddy gorge was walkin dwn teh hallway lickin at his moustache. it was spikey and tasted liek the steak he had 4 dinner tht night. as he walked, he soon heard noises cumming from teh room. he opened teh door and saw this gross, old man who as actully pretty sexiii and went in, sneaking up 2 him. he stayed quiet not 2 let this kitten know he was there and he saw his hands deeply thrusted into teh jewlery box where his rings and wife's bones were. he placed a yaoi hand on his shoulder and leaned in close 2 his ear. "has my kitten been naughty lately?" When Dario felt daddy gorge whisper into his ear he froze in place, he could feel his mall cop mustache brush against the shell of his ear. "U-uuuuuh, no! Of course not!" Dario thought, oh god imf ucked what the fuck is daddy gorge gonna do to meh? "I DIDN DO NOTHING." Daddy george give his shoulder the squeeze, not a bara squeeze tho bc old man george isnt bara enough 4 tht. he spike, sanic mmmustache continued to cut into his kittens ear lobe b4 he pulled him back, squeezing his beer belly rlly tight and pressed dario back against him. "kitten yu lie 2 meh. u kno bad stufs happenz when u lie 2 daddy, now youve been a very bad boii and daddi doesnt liek bad boiz. no cummies 4u," He said and pulled the kitten across the hallway, tossing him onto jojo's bed bc his son was away and fuk jojo, he's a lil shit anyway. Dario was leik oh fuck did he really just say no cummies 4 him? Fck daddy gorge, he wasn't gonna tak that fucking shit from a man with a mustache like that. Dario was skruggling to break free but like daddy gorge was 2 stronk for dario but like George wasn't bara strkong but still like wow. When he was thrown on the bed he took a beer bottle from his ass and tri to smack it across his daddy's face, hoping to fuck up his musache for GOOD! ! ! ! 1/ Daddy gorge laid over kitten!dario and saw teh man pull a beer bottle from his big asshole and he was like wtf. so he saw the bottle and oppend his yaoi hand and take it and said, "non ~ non my sweet kilIVlasturbation" and he shoved the bottle in dario's gum dddddieseaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasee mouth. it slipped in easily bc he had no teeth so his gums ere like lube. george smirked and soon thrusted the bottle into his mouthm not giving a shit if it broke or not. "u liek this kitten?" Dario couldn't reply and all you could hear from him was gurgled "nya~~" as the bottle was thrusted into his disgusting moth. Dario's eyes were focued on daddy gorges beautiful pearl white teeth, he could easily fucking sell them for liquor and he was getting so turned on just from that fact he felt his small peen rise in his pants. George soon took out the bottle and threw against the wall at the picture of his wife tht jojo had in his room. fuk her 2. he had his kitten and thts all he needed. he looked dwn 2 see the gum diseases and thought about if he culd use chiclets 2 give his kitten teeth. as he thought, his own peeenis rose 4 jesus and he lllooked 2 theee man b4 him. 'kitten u naugghty u made daddy's peen rise thts bad daddi needs 2 punish u more now. no cummies 4 a year," so he took off his pants and threw them at the floor and frowned. Dario couldn't believe his ears wow no cummies 4 a YEAR?!/ "FUCK U DADDY GORGE.!" Dario growled, even tho daddy removed his pants he still kept his eyes on those pearly white teeth he wanted to sell for beer so fucking badly. Dario's balls were turning blue and he already seekedde release from his pants. Dario wanted to cum on daddys teeth to make them even whiter for when he sells them to the pawn shop. "Nya!~" Dario yelled, squirming impatiently as he tried to remove his fucking pants. Daddy george loked at his kittens pants and used his razor blade mustache to cut them off, they smelled like boose and it was rlly disugusting. what a nasty kitten, doesnt he believe in fabric softener? As they were off he too kitten and flipped him over with yaoi handzzz cx kitten wuz being punihsed so he didnt deserve 2 c daddys beautiful teeth. "kitten y did u steal my rings?" he asked and knelt behind him, placing his hands on kitten!dario's ass leaning over to his ear and grinning. "this is rlly gay kitten." Dario didn't fucking care about fabric softener, all he wanted was some booze n shit. "Shut upp! Give me A BER, I WANT SOME GODDAMN BEER!" His moth was drooling all over jojo's bed because fuck hygiene and oral care. strngely doh kitten!dario was getting turned on from his daddy punishing him and like he looked back at his daddy and rubbed his sweaty hairy ass against gorge, "Give me the cummies daddy, I'm sory!" daddy watched as dario killed himself. he then reached in jojo's night tabe and fulled out his sons's weeby ass narutoad kunai and used it to shove it into dario's alcohol, ratty butthole bc he smelled so bad because pesants r rlly disugsting. he thrusyted it in and smirked, "kitten do u like this daddy is doig this 4u." he pushed it all the way in then let his mustche go down dario's back,"U DO NT GET NO BEER. FUK UR BEER." Dario cried out from daddy's mall cop razor sharp mustache grazing his grossly hairy and pimply skin, he was practically shaving his back for him and he could feel fucking air for once in his life against his disgusting skin. "daddy it hurts! JST give me some beer already, HURRY UP. my son is better at giving me beer than u r." :(( GORGE LOOKED 2 DARIO NFNJK WHY THE FUCK IS THIS IN CAPS/ AND DIDNT LISTENN2 DARIO. INSTEAD HE GOT UP AND KICKED HIM IN HIS HAIRY ASS AND WALKED 2 GET HIMSELF A BEER. "THE FUCK/!?" Dario got up and hurried over to his daddy with wobbly legs because he was drunk as fuck and fell on his ass with his tiny peen bouncing like in boku no pico and was like "wait! cum bak and finish me daddy, i prom i wont ask for a beer again until ur done punishing meeeh! NYAA!~" Dario got up and started following gorge naked around the house. george looked 2 see his kitten scampering after him, it was so kawaii desuuuuuuuuu w and he turned around with his beer can and went up 2 dario. "kitten do u want beer?" he said and pulled his close by his smol boku no pico peen. he tuched his beer belly b4 shoving him up against the wall and bending him over. he shoved the half empty beer can up his ass and let the liquid flow into it. it was disgusting just like this scum bag of a kitten. "kitten ru pleased now. tell daddy," he said andbit down on his ears. he smirked, "ey lil mama lemme whispa something in ya ear." daddy gorge then thrusted teh beer can into him and squeezed his boku no pico peen as he sang, " _be my bad boi, be my manzz, b my weekend luvurrr9, but dont be my friend, you can b my bad boiiiiiiiiiiiii but understand tht ii dint need UR FUCKING DRUNK ASS IN MY LIFE AGAIN."_ When he felt the half empty beer bottle shoved up his rectum he moooaned loudly, he could feel the liquid splash deep within his anal cavity he could have just came right there. Those familiar song lyrics him and daddy would always sing together made his cock feel swollen and in need for release, he had prom'd to her daddy that he wouldnt fucking ask for another beer again but he had such terrible alcohol poisoning he forgot like half the shit he would fucking say so Dario was like "N-nyAAH! ~ Daddy, give me another be-ER!" Dario was dizzy as fuck and fell backwards against daddy gorge and the bottle went straight up into his rectum and shattered from the tight squeeze of his disgusting milky asshole. It hurt so good he started to rock his bloody asshole against his daddy's crtch, "BE MY BADD BOI BE- MY BAD MAn" Dario was yelling a bunch of fucking bullshit i dont even hav e the imagination to type it all bt it was some bullshit i tell ya hwhat. Daddy gorge put his daddy peen in with the bottle 2 and thrusted into the nasty, milky ass. t was rlly nasty but daddy felt so good thx to his little kitten. blood got every where on the floor but he didnt care. he could make jooj clean it up later when he go home from being gay with dio. "kitten u make daddy feeel soo gooooooodddddddddd!" He said and continued pusing in further as his dicc gt covered in the bloody ketchup then he remembered. "kitten after this, u and daddi are going 2 mcdonalds and ill get u a happy meal 4 being such a good boii. u can get a mcflurry 2 and sit on ronald mcdonalds lap," he said and soon came, his juices, beer and blood leaking everywhere. he pulled out and pushed kitten away against the wall bc wow he loked gross now. s he should jus fuck his face up some more with the wall. dario was all like "aaah ah ahh nya nyaaaa ~ BEER DIO BRING M-e A -BE-ER!" Dario finally came and his cum was like fucking battery acid becuas egoddamn he's gross af how did dio come from those balls? He came all over his own face and licked it up and sucked on his own beard. "da-ddy i want ur teef, GIVE THEM ME YOUR TOOTH!" He said while his face was in the fucking wall. no wonder dio is so fuked up, if i came from those ballz too id be pretty screwed in the head as well. he watched as dario succed on his beard and he leaned over again and grinned. this man was like the broke, peasant verision of santa clause and wow it was nasty. "ru santa clause bc ur a ho ho ho ;3" jhe said and soon closed his teef bc they were his and his peasant wasn gettin em. "get ur own ur gross kitten. daddy is tired now. ur not getting ur fucking mcflurry," he said and squuezed on his beer belly. "fucc u kitten." daddy then looked at the messaround him, he rly wanted some chicken nuggies but this was a big mess. fuccck. jojo need ed to clean it bc gorge was a lazy fuck and could nt do it himself and dario was drunk af so he couldnt do it. dario shit on the floor. "jojo u fucc stuck get ur narutoo weeb aSS DOWN HERE AND STOP MAKING UR FURSONA AND CUM CLEAN THIS SHIT UP U TRASH." hE CALLED 2 HIS SON. JOnyathan didnt respond bc he is not a naruto weeb ass and he was not making a fursona. Fuck you dad. Fuck you and your beer santa kitten. Danny came into the room and he sniffed dario;'s shit then he started to eat it. yummy Said danny in his dog head. he licked the blood off the floor too and the beer and everything. Then, as he swallowed a piece of glass, it got stuck, so he choked and died in jojo's room. jojo was totally making a fursona and sreaming of his luvurrr sasgay uchiha. GOOD JOB U KILLED DANNY AGAINN JOJO. BEST SON 10/10 wat a fukin weeb. jojo SCREAMED "I AM N EEB I AM NOT A WEEB! FUCK YOU DAYD YOU DONT UNDERSTADND! FUCK YOU! DIOS DAD GET OUT OF MY FUCKNIG ROOM U BITC! DAD IM GONNA KICK UR aaaSSS FOR BREAKING MY MOMMYS PICTURE!" Jojo ripped off georges dick and he fed it to danny. Gerge will never fuck his precious peasant kitten again. the end.


	2. bleach my asshole daddy

Daddy gorge wus walkin up the stairs to his mansion looking for his kitten to give him some teet melk. then he sudenly saw this rlly weird guy guy and he looked familiar liek one of the guys he saw from his animooz so daddy gorge was like, "wrong anime douchebag iyami." the guy looked to him like 'tf?' so went to this mustachioed man and tugged on the end of his mustachethat smelled like steak saying, "who u callin a douchebag ya, fukin dad of sanic the hedgehog. mi name is speedwagon." George raised one of his catterpillar eyebrows and said "who tf names soemone speedwagon, did ur parents h8 u m8? HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA" He proceeded to do the LMFAOOO XDDDDDDDDD and soon herd the footstep cuming from the bed chambers. spedwaogn corrects him, "my first name is robetr s speedwagonzzz LOLZ w" Gorge rooled his eyes and pushed passed him soon noticing this big, drunken kitten who smelled like fucking a$$ coming doen the stairz. georges little kitten!dario-kun was fcking durnk as shit like always and was like singing i need a hero from shrek 2 since that was dario-sama kun sans favoritesest movie ever whenever is dadd-ychan george would let him watch it but it was hrd to watch it when he always had to suc georges hairy blue asshole :/ dario-kun came up the stairs and was like ":OOOO WHAT IS THIS?s WHOS IS THIS D-DADDY-CHAN? DON TE-TELLL ME U GOT HAVE NOTHIER KITTEN!KUN?!" Daddy!Gorge noticed his smelly kitten with no teef and shook his head. dis was rlly bad but speedwagon wuz rlly hotzzzz he wanted to lick those eyebags under his eyes or w/e the fuk those things r. so he was like 'kitten-chan dis is ur new sibling, speedy-channnnn ^w^" speedwagon was like "u hH im gonna get tf out of here, im to pur an innocent for this sqquueeee / " but daddy gorge wuz like "nonnonnonononon" and grabbed him by his earlobe and wuz like "kiteenz dont runaway" so he took kitten!dario by his gross, nasty ass gums and brought his two kitenz to danny's doghouse bc lol danny wuz ded w and threw them on the nasty ass shitty floor that jonathan didnt clean. "kittens daddy is gonna be giving u2 teh cummiezzz!" kitten!dario-kun was like wtf IM DADDY-CHANS ONLY KITTEN!11 WHo thef uck is this speedy boy? ... like umm? ...bye... but dario-kun had to do what his daddy said or else no cummies vwv dario smelled so bad the inside of danny's sdog house started to peel from the wood and shit like damn even dario-san could smell his own goddmn self but he dnt care he liked being a smelly kitten w ;;;;;;; it turned him on wheneverdaddy would touch his peen and daddy chan would be greeted by his dick chees.. "I DONT WANT SPEEDY AS MY BROTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! :c IM DADDYS ONLY KITTEN RAWR _ ill skin speedy!" gorge spanked kittens face and was like "bad kitten, u need to like speeedy-chan b a good kitten liek him. ill give him the cummies and not you D:" Speedy-chan was like "i want cummies" bc they did sound rlly good but also it really fucking smelled in here so it was 50/50 for him. "moustache smelling steak daddiii gimme cummy not this gum disease fuker" gorge laughed and licked at his steak particles in his moustache and soon shoved his fist up kitten!dario's ass "kitten ur a badd boiiiiiiii n" then he took hold of speedy's peen and shook it around bc good kitten need cummies and bad kitten r bad and get punished dario is a fuk. dario-kun wiggled his hairy butt against his daddys fist shoved up his ass and went like raaawr n-nya ./. "im sowwie daddy, let me lick ur mustache v0V please wiggle my dic 2 daddy!" dario was buttmad that he was getting punished bt like whatever .:C SPEEDWAGJKJJKHkjhjkh fuck sPedy-chan was like "heh cummies r so nice daddygorgeeeee *o*" so D daddy george lean ed down to make kitten!dario jelly and let speedy lick on his razor mustache and speedy dig, licking the mustache juices. "bad kitten dont get shit, my sweet babyyyyyyy ...bye..." then he took his fist out of that nasty hairy ass and used his toes and foot to shove it down kitten!dario's was like "daddy i want to cummies ur mustache juicesss plzz"" as his mouth bled from the sharp razors. george was like "i want u 2 sit on kitten dario's face"" so gorge pulled away an speedy got on darios face and sat there and his own blonde, bleached asshole covered his nasty ass beady eyeballs. when dario saw this he got SOOO JELLY UGHH! but like suddenly gorges feet were in his moth and he made delicious gurgling sound that was kinda like "GRGRGLGLGRGLPFPFPFPTP" he could taste his daddy's toe jam and even went to clip his toe nails with his gums because he had the powr to do that with his jaw or somthing. dario coughed out goreges toe nail clippings when he removed his foot, dario looked up and saw speedys crotch slowly lowering to his face, he could smell his bleached asshole more and more the further it came closr to his face, he couldnt breth and tried to wiggle away, on instrinct dario lapped his tongue against speedys ass bec he was so used to eating his daddys ass :cc daddy climbed on speedy and kitten!dario and stuck hiss spikey dicc in speedy's bleached bellybutton as he used his ear hole to push dario's tiny peen into it to get out his earwaxes. he trusted his earhole over the tiny peen, each ear waxes cumming out and his dic that rose 4 jesus pushing farther into speedychan's bellybutton until it got sucked in and gorge's diccc soon ripped off and he started bleedinggg. "DADDDY CHAANNNZZ ZNOOOOOOOO" Speedy-chaouted, tears falling down his bleach body. "daddyy-chanzzz im sooowwwyyyy nyooooo :,((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((" daddy gorge scream his scream and wuz like f UK U speedy-chan, no more cummied u iyami a$$holeeee ur name is fuckin stoopid like ur hat" speedychan crrrieddd his tear allover kitten dario! faceso daddy gorge wuz like "kitten dario cummies for daddi since speedy is a dicccccy" so he squeezed his tiny beerpeen tighter so the beer liquids could drip out.

and that's when everybody died v_v... ;-;


End file.
